the captain falls in love?
by winterspinel
Summary: involving the much appraised captain of Seigaku. What do you think will happen when the captain falls in love with a girl who seemed much colder and mysterious than him?
1. Chapter 1

HI it's been a while since I last wrote anything

**HI it's been a while since I last wrote anything. I hope you'll like it. This would be my second story but the first for POT. Well I don't own POT but I wish I own Tezuka…**

**This just a typical high school love story I guess, involving the much appraised captain of Seigaku. What do you think will happen when the captain falls in love with a girl who seemed much colder and mysterious than him?**

It was two weeks after the first day of class in Seishun Gakuen started but the usual first day commotion was still there. Yet in the middle of that disorder there was girl who walked quietly down the corridor, making heads turn.

She has a long wavy black violet hair and a pair of amethyst eyes, which was enhanced by her fair complexion. She slowly made her way through the crowd towards the faculty room. She reached the room and was about to open the door when it swung open. There she came face to face with a brown haired boy.

The boy stepped aside to let her pass she bowed down and went inside. She asked the nearest teacher for instructions and then before the boy was completely out the teacher called out to him:

"Tezuka can you please accompany her to Coach Ryuuzaki's office?"

"Yes sir, I will." Tezuka answered curtly.

He then looked at the girl and nodded to her indicating to follow him. He held the door opened for her. They silently walked towards coach Ryuuzaki's office and when they reached Tezuka knocked softly on the door and again opened it for the girl. For the second time their eyes met and the girl bowed down to him before she disappeared behind the door.

"Good morning Miyu! It's been a while since I last saw you…" the old lady behind the desk greeted the girl, when the girl didn't respond she continued. "I'm glad you came."

Miyu still did not talk she just looked at the old lady with her cold, almost emotionless amethyst eyes; her face expressionless.

"I see you haven't changed a bit maybe I should say you became colder than ever. Well then I'll see you later at the courts to see if you're still sharp."

With that Miyu bowed down and left the room without saying a word. She slowly trudged the way back to her homeroom. She turned right and bumped onto someone, Miyu was forced a few steps back and was about to fall when she bumped onto another person. The person at her back instinctively held her shoulders to prevent her from falling.

"Why don't you look—"the boy with bandana started but he abruptly stopped after seeing the guy staring at him. "Captain…"

Miyu on the other hand looked up to see who was holding her as she made an effort to put herself upright. She recognized the brown headed boy who accompanied her earlier.

"Are you alright?" Tezuka asked curtly.

Miyu nodded instead of talking. After a few seconds of staring at one another Miyu bowed down and excused herself. She silently cursed herself for being clumsy. The remaining part of the day was uneventful. She sat in her class for what seemed a year and finally the bell rang. She waited for the crowd to disperse before she decided to walk out of the room.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

HI it's been a while since I last wrote anything

**This might bore you but I hope you'll still see this story till the end… though I don't still know what would happen…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POT**

She went to the tennis courts and there she saw a boy having a match against a spiky haired guy. She was a keen observer and seeing the guy for just a few seconds she noticed that he was injured. She watched the ongoing match for a while but eventually she went away as if she already knew the result.

She arrived at the tennis courts and there she found the old lady she had talked to earlier that morning. She was having a conversation with a dark haired girl with a slender body and a few inches taller than her and with the guy who had a stony face that she already met twice that day. He was Tezuka if she remembered correctly. Coach Ryuuzaki finally noticed Miyu who was standing outside the court.

"Miyu… come in please and let me introduce you to the gang." The old lady beckoned.

After hearing their coach's voice every head inside and outside the court turned in Miyu's direction. A certain boy caught her attention he was short compared to the others but he was wearing a regular's shirt. He had a smirk plastered on his face when their eyes met she held his gaze for a while but eventually she just ignored him as if he didn't exist.

She was about to go to the old lady's side but Coach Ryuuzaki was beside her before she can move. The coach put her arm on Miyu's shoulder and then beamed at her before turning her attention back to the group.

"Everyone please come closer. I'll be introducing your new teammate." She paused for a while and when she saw that both teams were organized she continued. "This is Miyu a second year and the cous—"

"—Good afternoon, it's nice to meet you." Miyu barged in before the coach was able to complete her speech.

"Very well I'd like you to help her out and bring out the best in her." Coach Ryuuzaki said beaming at her students and looking at Miyu then at Ryoma.

Everyone was astounded when Miyu suddenly spoke and she caught the attention of the emotionless Tezuka. Their eyes locked, he looked into her cold eyes with his adamant eyes. The scene did not go without being seen by the ever smiling Fuji, who smiled inwardly to himself. The 'moment' of the two was broken by the coach's announcement.

"Since we will have a joint practice today we will have a little tournament between the boys and the girls. Court A will be occupied by the golden pair versus Maya and Mai. Inui, Kaidoh pair versus Mia and Kana court B. Momoshiro, Kawamura pair versus Saku and Wakashima court C. Singles match Ryoma versus Sugimoto court C, Fuji versus Sakura Court B and last Tezuka versus Miyu court A."

The coach paused as the crowd murmured when they heard the last pair. Even the aloof Ryoma Echizen was astonished. Tezuka was also betrayed by his eyes which showed surprise but he recovered as fast as his eyes gave him out. Nonetheless he didn't say anything and just reminded himself with his famous line '_let's not be careless…_' The coach just smiled and then continued.

"Okay then we'll start with…" she made another pause as if she was thinking what to say next. "Doubles court A and singles court C."

"Is it really alright to pair her with the captain? It's suicide…" Sugimoto suddenly said.

"We'll see that, but for now let's watch them play later." Ryoma said nonchalantly.

Almost everyone turned to him with a questioning look on their faces, Fuji on the other hand was enjoying the events before him. Inui was already holding his famous green notebook.

"I think it's about time to start. Tezuka what do you think?" The girls' captain spoke softly.

"You're right." He replied shortly.

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

HI it's been a while since I last wrote anything

**The following chapters would be about the game between Tezuka and Miyu and there would be little revelations…so please bear with me…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POT**

The match in courts A and C started and ended with the boys emerging as the winners. The girls were apprehensive and when the coach announced the next match they relaxed a bit since their captain was the next to enter the courts; but the match between Sakura and Fuji resulted into a draw. They loosened a little more when Mia and Kana defeated Inui and Kaidoh.

Everyone held their breaths before the last matches began. Saku and Wakashima stood against Momoshiro and Kawamura. Since the boys were power players every person thought that the boys will win, but they got disappointed. At first the girls were having a hard time because of the force of their adversary but as the game progressed they learned their tactics and their 'habits' which helped them turn the game in their favor.

They used the force of their opponent and in the long run they defeated them. The game ended as quickly as it started. After their match they hastily went to court A, curious of what was to happen. The people were disappointed with what they saw clearly Miyu was beaten hollow by Tezuka. The score was two games to love.

"What happened on the first two sets?" Momoshiro asked.

"Tezuka served first and she hadn't moved from her place from the start until the game ended." Inui replied directly.

"And what happened during her service game?" Wakashima whispered.

"Tezuka returned them with his return aces, as expected from the captain." Sugimoto declared.

"Don't be so sure the real match is about to begin any time now." Fuji said as he smiled to the girls.

As if he has given the cue Miyu returned Tezuka's service but in vain. The moment the ball touched her racket she dropped it. She picked up her racket and again positioned herself as the ball left Tezuka's racket she ran forward and before it could touch the ground she hit it. The ball took a projectile path and without warning Tezuka jumped and returned it with a smash.

Miyu followed the ball with her eyes; she then smiled as if she was contented. This made everyone's eyebrows to rise. She looked at her opponent as if saying _'is that all you've got?' _Tezuka again positioned himself and served the ball but he was thinking _'she's no ordinary player; I can't let my guard down.' _Instead of going after the ball Miyu waited for it to touch the ground and then she hit it both hands on her racket.

At last she scored for the first time. '_At last you're getting back to normal' _Ryoma thought as he smiled inwardly. Tezuka again served, Miyu returned the ball with little difficulty and from then on the rally started which made the coach to smile and everyone else except Ryoma to be awed. After a few minutes Miyu emerged victorious making the score two games to one.

Her breathing became faster evidently in order for her to win the game she was forced almost to her limit. Everyone noticed this and was feeling sorry for her when:

"This game's getting really exciting." Fuji said unable to contain his emotions.

"You're right, and really she surprised me. Having a rally with Tezuka it's just too much and then beating him even once." Sakura commented.

"She's not yet done I think, she's just starting to warm up. Wait till she uses her counter attacks." Coach Ryuuzaki stated matter- of- fact tone.

It was Miyu's service game and everyone was stunned when they saw her do the twist serve that was Echizen Ryoma's specialty. Nevertheless Tezuka returned it with ease, but he was astonished as well as the crowd when he saw her in a stance similar to one used when wielding a sword.

And when she returned the ball she did it with fluid motion as if she was dancing, which caught the captain a little off guard. Though he recovered immediately it was still too late for him, he was able to return the ball but it was out of bounds. Again she gave him the twist serve _'Similar to Echizen's but more powerful and accurate.' _Tezuka and Inui thought. Again another rally began but this time Tezuka got the point.

"He really is strong!" Ryoma suddenly uttered when he saw Miyu switch her racket to her left hand.

To be continued…..


	4. Chapter 4

HI it's been a while since I last wrote anything

**The following chapters would be about the game between Tezuka and Miyu and there would be little revelations…so please bear with me…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POT**

The movement did not pass Eiji's and Tezuka's notice. And the crowd focused on Ryoma each person had a questioning look on.

"Why did she switch hands?" Eiji inquired.

"Just watch and you'll know." The coach replied.

"Did she, now?" Oishi asked as he looked back at the pair.

"This really is getting interesting than before." Fuji noted.

"That's right I think her shots are more powerful now that she's using her left hand." Wakashima observed.

The crowd's attention was again focused on the game. The score two games all; Tezuka served and Miyu returned it this time with grace. Almost every people were awed when they saw the ball return to Tezuka as if he was its master. Each time she returned the ball it goes back to where he was standing no matter what she did. Ryoma mentally counted the times Miyu returned the ball and when he came to five he related his observation to the others.

"The next shot would break the zone."

"What did you say?" Kawamura asked.

"The next shot would pass thru the captain's zone." Ryoma restated.

As though he gave the signal Tezuka was forced to move from his position and went after the ball. Again the crowd was silenced and no one dared to look away from the match. The game was won by Tezuka but the next game put the audience in trance. Miyu used the same technique used by Tezuka against her, with three returns though he broke the zone.

The next scene again cast another spell upon the audience Miyu used the famous technique used by Tezuka; the drop shot. And with this the score was again even, three games all. The next two games became a battle of wills it ran with rallies and the first to lose concentration loses.

Miyu was evidently breathing heavily affecting her performance and her movements. Though she still moved swiftly and watching her will make you think she was just dancing while holding a sword. And her opponent could not help but look at her with admiration, distracting him from time to time.

"She looks like she's doing some sort of a sword dance." Momoshiro noted.

"That's right and though she is obviously tired it amazes me that she can still move like that." Oishi added.

"The most intriguing part is she can still match up with Tezuka despite the fact that she is already having a hard time." Fuji whispered.

"And I think she's not just simply tired, she's at her limit I suppose." Sakura said with a strained voice. "Is it alright to let the match continue?" She asked as she turned to her coach.

"Even if I try to stop it—"

"Once she started playing, no one can stop her, no matter what happens." Ryoma interjected.

"Hey! You seem to know her very well." Eiji noticed.

"Of course he knows her very well." The coach answered. "She is his cousin, another samurai indeed." She continued.

"No wonder she also knows how to use both hands." Inui remarked. "By the way when she used her left hand you said that 'he is strong' what do you by that?" he inquired.

"She is right handed really but when it comes to tennis her left hand becomes her dominant hand. And she uses it only if she's facing an adversary that she thinks is stronger than her. And as for me she never played against me using her left hand." Ryoma said incredulously.

The people close enough to Ryoma looked at him in disbelief. You can't blame them because he's one of toughest players they've ever met; some also considered him as a genius. Then their attention snapped back onto the court when they heard someone yell telling them the score was four games all.

The next game was easily won by Tezuka because Miyu fell onto her knees most of the time. She was at her limit and Tezuka and everyone else there knew it. Miyu swayed a little as the next game started. And when she received Tezuka's return ace she dropped her racket. And as her racket fell she almost followed suit, fortunately for her Tezuka caught her before she hit the ground.

"Tezuka bring her to the clinic please." The coach said calmly. "I'll just make some announcements and then I'll follow you there."

Without asking any questions he lifted her limp body and carried her over to the clinic. It was after ten minutes after he reached the clinic when their coach appeared Ryoma at her heels together with Sakura. They saw her lying on the bed with a face mask connected to an oxygen tank. She was still pale looking but much better than earlier.

To be continued…..

By the way I want to thank those who gave reviews, comments, violent reactions, and the suggestions especially purplestylus. I'll bear those things in mind, but unfortunately I won't be deleting this fic so I want to say sorry to those people who do not like this story. I hope with this chapter I have given justice to my character's tennis skills. And don't worry she is not perfect as it may seem. She has her flaws just give me time to show it to you. Again thank you for those who read this story I really am happy. Again please bear with me and see this through the end.


	5. Chapter 5

HI it's been a while since I last wrote anything

**Disclaimer: I do not own POT…**

**Hello! It's been a while… I want to thank those who reviewed my fic…apology accepted and archerygrl1992 thank you for the nice comment. And for hikaru-star thank you for offering help. **

**Here's chapter 5 hope you'd love it. And there's a little surprise here… I'm asking those who will read this fic to give me time to reveal my character's secrets and give me time to give justice to my character's strength, weaknesses and other stuff about her… another thing s I will introduce my other characters properly in the following chapters so please again bear with me…**

Her first week at Seigaku passed by quickly since she only went to school once. She wasn't able to attend her classes during the next days because she was confined at the hospital and was advised to take a week off.

After fainting she was brought to the clinic by whoever he or she was. And when she regained consciousness she was given a few minutes to re-orient herself about her surroundings and she was filled in on what really happened. She was then taken home by her coach together with her cousin Ryoma.

When they reached their house their coach talked to her uncle and aunt about what happened. After their coach left Nanjirou started to ask blunt questions.

"_What you actually fainted before the game ended?" Nanjirou exclaimed._

"_Sa…" Miyu replied coldly._

"_You find it funny huh old man?" Ryoma asked a smirk a plastered on his face._

"_Why you're a disgrace!" the old man said._

He was about to say some more when his wife appeared from the kitchen and looked at him telling him to stop badgering Miyu.

"_We're going to the hospital to have you checked." She said as she turned to Miyu._

She was about to refuse but her aunt had given her the look '_No more buts…'_ though she was not willing to visit the hospital she had no choice but to go there.

"_Can't we go there tomorrow?" she asked in a strained voice._

"_Okay we'll go there tomorrow morning and whatever the doctor says you'll do it, understand?"_

"_Hai…" Miyu replied shortly._

It was a sunny Saturday morning and it was Miyu's first day out from the hospital, since it was a very nice day she decided to walk around the neighborhood. She wore a black short and a yellow jersey with a black collar, white sneakers and pulled her hair back in a ponytail.

As she descended the stairs she heard her auntie's voice calling her name.

"Miyu come down lunch is ready!"

"I'm here…" she replied as she appeared at the kitchen. "Where are they?" she asked when she found the room empty except for the two of them.

"Well you're uncle is at the temple, Ryoma went to your school for practice. Are you planning to go out today?"

"Yes, if it's alright with you."

"Of course you can, just be careful and take care of yourself." Her aunt said with a worried voice as she frowned a little.

Both of them sat down and ate silently. When they were both finished Miyu cleared the table and washed the dishes. After doing this she took her leave.

She had no plans on where to go so she decided to walk for a while. After about half an hour of walking idly she found herself in front of a bookstore. She went inside and busied herself looking for books about vampires and detective stories that she did not notice the two people looking at her.

"Is that Echizen?" Momoshiro asked Eiji.

"I think it's her but I'm not sure." Eiji replied.

"If it's her then why is she wearing that jersey?"

"Then maybe it's not her. Come on let's eat I'm hungry." The red head said.

As Miyu turned around Eiji and Momo had already joined the crowd outside. She had two books with her and headed for the counter. She joined the cue and was waiting for her turn when:

"Echizen…Miyu…"

Miyu turned to look at the person who called her.

"Wakashi…" she said flatly.

"How are you? It's been a long time since I last saw you."

"Yeah it is…"

"I see you went to—"

"—I used to… but I'm with Seigaku right now." She replied shortly.

Before Hiyoshi could respond Miyu turned towards the counter and paid her bill. She waited for Hiyoshi and they walked out the store together.

"Are you going some where?" he asked with a small voice.

"No plans yet…" she answered.

"Well let me treat you." He said.

She looked at him with her cold violet eyes but then she smiled, though it vanished as fast as it appeared on her face. They walked towards the restaurants and food stands nearby.

"Ne Miyu what do you want to eat?"

"Anything… Wakashi, sushi anything as long as it is Japanese…" she said sounding nostalgic.

Her companion looked at her with questioning eyes. She shrugged and continued to walk. They found the Kawamura Sushi House and entered. As they sat down a boy approached them.

"Iraishaii, what would—"

The boy stopped in mid sentence when he saw the girl.

"Kawamura- sempai…"

"Echizen… here's the menu." He said as he gave the menu book to his customers. "I'll give you a discount since you're my team mate." Kawamura added.

"Demo— Arigato sempai…" she said quietly when she saw the smile on his face.

Wakashi and Miyu ate their sushi; assorted flavor, and their tempura, chatting.

"So tell me why you crave for Japanese food?" he asked while chewing.

"It's just that I missed it…"

"Why would miss it?" he asked incredulously.

"I've not eaten Japanese cuisine for a while." She responded.

"And why is that?"

"I've been in America." She said tears suddenly blurring her vision.

"Just eat then, you don't need to talk about it if you don't want to." Hiyoshi whispered when he saw her face.

They finished their meal and said goodbye to Kawamura. Hiyoshi accompanied her to her home and when they reached her house:

"Arigato Wakashi." She said.

"Douitashimashite Miyu." He was about to leave when Miyu spoke.

"We still have to catch up with each other, and I'll tell you everything the next time we meet."

"Well better give me your number so I can call you."

They exchanged numbers and then he bade her goodbye. She watched him until he was out of sight before she went inside.


	6. Chapter 6

HI it's been a while since I last wrote anything

**Disclaimer: I do not own POT…**

Yo! Thanks for the review freya… I'm glad you liked it.

So here's chapter six… another piece of Miyu would somehow be revealed though not completely. Enjoy!

The weekend passed by and Miyu was getting ready for school when Ryoma called her.

"Miyu hayaku…"

"Hai…"

They ate breakfast and as they went out the house Nanjirou tossed pieces of crumpled papers to each of them alternately. Both of them hit the paper with their tennis racquets and each paper fell on the same spot.

"Zenzai…" he said smiling satisfactorily to himself.

"I'm going…" the two said in unison.

They walked together to their school, though both were silent until they met Eiji, Fuji and Tezuka.

"O'chibi ohayou gozaimasu…" Eiji greeted cheerfully. "Ohayou Lady Echizen…" he said when he saw her.

"Ohayou…" Fuji said smiling.

"Ohayou buchou, Fuji- sempai, Eiji- sempai…" Ryoma replied.

Instead of greeting back both Miyu and Tezuka gave a curt nod. Until they reached the school gates Eiji talked non stop while Fuji smiled all the way. Ryoma commenting from time to time as Tezuka reminded them of their attitude. Miyu was quiet all along.

They separated ways when they entered the school. Miyu headed to Coach Ryuuzaki's office. As she knocked she heard a voice.

"Come in… Oh you are back. It's good to see you."

Miyu was about to speak but then before she could even open her mouth the coach spoke as if she had read her mind.

"I know you're not yet allowed to play. It's a little disappointing because the selection for the regulars is around the corner. I was amazed also that after you stopped playing for a year you can still pull surprises. And to think you did it against my best player. But then I will still put you as a reserve player."

Again Miyu tried to speak but before she could start they heard a knock and Tezuka came in. As he stepped inside Miyu bowed to her coach and backed out of the room. As the door closed the coach asked him:

"So what do you think about her?"

"Sa… Aside from her lack of stamina she really did well."

"She was better than that, before that fated day." the coach replied sadness spreading on her face. "So you will have your day off today, tell them to relax and prepare for the selection." She said changing the topic hastily.

"Hai…" was all that he said before he left.

Miyu entered her classroom and settled at the seat beside the window, not noticing that Momoshiro was behind her.

"Ohayou Echizen- san…" he said brightly.

She turned around after hearing her name. She only looked at him then she nodded and turned back to the window. He went in front of her and sat down at the window sill. Again she looked at him with her cold eyes.

"Whoa, Echizen don't look at me like that…" he said playfully.

"Do you need something?" she asked frostily.

"Betsuni… but I want to know you better since you're my classmate and you're a tennis player." He said calmly.

"You already know me." Miyu replied in a deadly calm voice.

"Yeah I know your name but that's it."

She was about to say something but their teacher arrived so Momo was forced to leave her for a while. The class started and ended after an hour. Momo was making up a plan on how he would let her talk to him but he realized that she was not around.

Miyu was on the roof top sitting on the top of the stone structure. She lay down on her back and closed her eyes, feeling the breeze.

_She was walking with her friends then her phone rang. She stopped and searched her bag for her phone._

"_Hello?" _

"_Miyu… Miyu you're parents… their in the—they had an accident—"_

_She dropped her phone and her cold eyes were wide in terror. Then her body seemed to move on its own. She was running though she didn't know where she was headed. Someone was shouting, but she didn't understand what she was hearing._

_Then suddenly there's a blinding flash of light…a door slammed somewhere…someone was calling her name…_

"Echizen, Echizen wake up!"

She opened her eyes which were filled with terror. Then Tezuka's concerned face came into focus. She sat up and then without warning she threw herself onto him. Obviously he was caught off guard; he was forced to sit down. Hesitantly he wrapped his arms around her. She was crying she seemed to lose control of herself. No she totally lost control of herself, she was shaking. She seemed so terrified.

He stayed with her and just watched her cry. After a few minutes she seemed to regain self- control however she was still crying. He decided to give her his handkerchief. She accepted it and used to dry her face and then her eyes. Next she slowly detached herself from him. As she stood up Tezuka grabbed her wrist.

"Are you alright?" he asked calmly.

"Hai… Gomen ne Tezuka- san…" she said almost to herself. "I hope what happened would be just between you and me." She continued after stifling a sob.

"Of course…" he said as he released her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own POT…**

After her classes that afternoon she went straight to the school gate. There she saw Wakashi standing waiting for her somewhat pissed because of the people gawking at him. And when Miyu joined him he received more stares than earlier.

"Hiyoshi Wakashi gomen ne…" she said unemotionally.

"At last you're here!" He muttered under his breath as they walked together.

They haven't taken five steps when they heard Eiji's voice behind them. Obviously making more heads turn in their direction.

"Echizen- sama so you've got yourself a boyfriend…" Eiji said teasingly.

Hiyoshi blushed but kept his composure, Miyu on the other hand stood rooted to the spot though her usual serene expression was on. Eiji ran in front of them and was trying to discern their expressions.

"So that's why you didn't want to talk to me." Momo chimed in.

"You're already hitting on her Momo?" Fuji said.

"No— it's not like that sempai… hahaha…" Momo replied with a laugh.

"You better keep your distance…" Ryoma commented detachedly.

"Wakashi let's go… I'm sorry but we must leave. Think whatever you want." Miyu said uncaringly as she tugged Hiyoshi by his sleeve.

Eiji was about to say something but changed his mind the instant he saw Tezuka standing behind him. He seemed to be pre- occupied but Eiji didn't want to take chances and get on the captain's 'dark side' anyway. Eiji did a little pirouette and hid behind Oishi.

"Ne Tezuka do you have any plans today?" Fuji asked out of the blue.

"Care to join us?" Oishi added.

"Okay…" Tezuka said absent- minded.

"It's decided then!" Momo said enthusiastically.

"If you want to eat let's get over to our sushi house and I'll give you a nice discount." Kawamura offered.

"Kaidoh… you're coming with us aren't you?" Inui said suddenly appearing in front of Kaidoh, his glasses gleaming.

"Hai…sssshhhh…" Kaidoh replied as he stumbled.

Eiji caught Ryoma by the collar as the boy was starting to back away from the group. Ryoma tried to free himself from Eiji's grip but then Momo held him still.

At the Kawamura Sushi House the group sat down and talked about things. Eiji and Momo were the noisiest.

"Ne Echizen do you know that guy, the one with your cousin?" Momo asked.

"Betsuni…" Ryoma replied.

"What do you mean?" Eiji joined.

"I really don't know him. This is my first time here in Japan so how would I know?" he replied bluntly.

"Meaning she had stayed here before?" Inui inquired.

"Hai… all I know about that guy is they met at a doujo that taught about swordplay."

"Swordplay… Interesting really interesting, don't you think Tezuka?" Fuji commented.

"Sa…" was all he said.

The scene he had been during lunch time kept coming back to him as though haunting him.

_He went up to the rooftop as soon as they were dismissed. This was his usual routine. He took with him a book and a sandwich which he would nibble as he read. But that routine wasn't put in motion today. As he opened the door he heard someone sobbing._

_He looked for the sound which led him at the top of door. There he saw her lying on her back sobbing with her eyes closed. It was until she started to scream he realized she was asleep, having a bad dream no a nightmare it seemed._

_He knelt down beside her and gently shook her arm but had no effect so he decided to call her name._

"_Echizen, Echizen wake up!"_

_He called her a few times before she opened her eyes which in his astonishment were filled with terror._

"Tezuka, hey are you listening?" Kawamura asked as he nudged Tezuka.

This brought him back to his rationality. He looked at them and was somehow irritated with the looks on their faces though the others didn't know.

"Ne Tezuka it's the first time I've seen you drifting." Oishi said with genuine concern in his voice.

"Maybe he's in love?" Eiji teased.

"Eh? And who would be that girl?" Momo asked as though it was impossible.

"Why do you ask that way?" Fuji said in an amused voice.

"It's because Tezuka is so how do I put this…" Inui said and paused dramatically. "It seemed impossible that there would be a girl who can get his attention that's why."

"That's right he seemed to love his racquet very much making me think he would marry it over a girl." Eiji chimed in.

This brought laughter to the group. Tezuka just stared at them and kept quiet making them stop laughing.

"Kowai…" Eiji said as he ran to Oishi's back.

Miyu and Hiyoshi were in a corner of a sushi house. She was crying uncontrollably as she related what happened to her in the past few years. She told him everything from beginning to end with difficulty. She had cried most of the time, making him feel uncomfortable. After almost two and a half hours he let her regain her composure then asked her:

"I've heard enough and I think you're tired. If you want to go home there's no reason for delay."

"Hai…" she replied in between sobs.

They stood up but Miyu somehow wobbled. He went beside her and put an arm around her shoulder for support. He was hesitant but when he saw no reaction he relaxed.

"Gomen ne Wakashi…" Miyu whispered in his ear.

They were a few blocks away from her house and he was carrying her on his back. She had collapsed the moment they were outside the restaurant. And the whisper made him blush and somehow quiver.

"Don't do that again…" he said weakly.

They were too busy talking to each other making them unaware that there were eyes watching them from a distance.

**Chapter 7 it is… hope you liked it… do you have any suggestions as to what will happen next? I'm sorry if the story is serious because I'm not good at humor… Hiyoshi Wakashi you know him right? I hope you do… well I kinda like him that's why I included him in the story… and he would be part of it through and through… more secrets to discover in the next chapters and more characters from POT coming up… Xiao!**


	8. Chapter 8

Yo! I want to thank the new people who reviewed my fic. I really am grateful for those who said that this fic is okay… BlackCat 2468 and something541 thanks for the review.

I hope you'd like chapter 8 everyone… it's not that interesting as the previous ones but there would be a slight surprise. Again I'm begging you to bear with me… thanks…

Miyu was sitting beside the window as usual. Momoshiro was sitting behind her that he can't help but stare at her. He was curious because she seemed to be drifting the whole time they sat in class.

Sometimes whenever the teacher called she would be called several times before she responded. It also came to the point the he needed to nudge her gently so as to inform her that she was being called. At last the bell rang telling them it was lunch time. Momo stretched a bit and noticed that Miyu haven't moved.

"Echizen, are you alright?" he asked as he went in front of her.

"Sa…" was all she said.

"Yo how about we have lunch together?" he said a little hesitant.

Miyu still did not move so he decided to make her move whether she liked it or not. _'It's now or never' _he thought. He held her arm and tagged her lightly making her stand up. Then he dragged her towards the door half scared and half annoyed.

He continued to drag her along with him when he saw no reaction or any sign of refusal. They walked quietly down two flights of stairs his hand now holding hers lightly. She didn't have the strength to argue not today. Not this day…

They were now crossing the lobby when someone called them. Momo stopped abruptly making Miyu collide onto him. This sudden halt made Momo step onto someone.

"Momo where are you—"Oishi said but he stopped in mid sentence when he saw Miyu.

"Hoi you want to fight?" Kaidoh said as he gained balance.

"You want to fight now?" Momo replied forgetting about his companion.

"Hey you two don't fight…" Oishi said as he rushed next to Momo.

Kawamura and Inui saw the others and held Kaidoh back. Fuji just smiled and just shook his head. Tezuka was a few feet away when he saw the commotion. Hi steps quickened when he saw the tennis club members.

Miyu on the other hand lost her balance when Momo bumped onto her but then she was saved by Eiji and Fuji from falling.

"That's enough…" Tezuka said coldly.

"Thank goodness you're here." Oishi sighed.

"Everyone I want you in the courts now…" the captain ordered.

"Echizen- san, are you alright?" Fuji asked quietly.

"Hai…"

"Don't worry about her she's just clumsy enough." Ryoma said as he approached the gang.

"I want you all in the courts now." Tezuka repeated.

This made everyone to keep quiet all of a sudden. The ones holding the second years freed them and though reluctant they went to the courts quietly, dreading what would happen.

"Echizen- san, I'm glad you're here. I was about to fetch you." Sakura said.

Takahashi Sakura: a simple, tall girl, with slender body. She has a reddish brown, shoulder length hair, matching her brown eyes. She is a very good tennis player, joined the regulars when she was second year and became the vice captain. She is cheerful and soft spoken.

"Welcome back!" she said as she approached Miyu.

"Everyone 20 laps now…" Tezuka said curtly.

Without wasting anytime all regulars started to run except for Ryoma, he just stood there and watched the others.

"Didn't you hear me?" Tezuka asked.

"Why am I included?" Ryoma asked.

He did not wait for an answer when he saw Tezuka staring at him. Then his attention switched from the regulars to the ladies.

"Why did you make them run laps?" Sakura asked.

She was one of the few girls who can talk to him freely and the one girl who questions his decisions.

"A punishment for being childish…" he answered.

"They are still young!" Sakura retorted.

"Yes they are but they're not children anymore."

Miyu watched silently as the two captains talked and argue a bit. Momo finished his laps first. He walked a bit before halting then he walked forward to where Miyu was.

"Can I go now?" he asked in between deep breaths.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Sakura asked.

"I have a date today." He replied playfully looking at Miyu.

"Of course you can go now." Sakura replied before Tezuka can.

The captains watched as Momo tagged Miyu by the hand and walk away slowly. When they were out of earshot Tezuka suddenly spoke.

"Why did you let him go?"

"Oh come on having a date is valid enough for a reason." She replied teasingly.

"What do you—"

"—I have the right since I'm also captain… unless you want to go with her…" she interrupted.

"He's just jealous…" Fuji said musingly.

Both Fuji and Sakura laughed making Tezuka somehow irritated though he didn't show it.

A few minutes after Momo and Miyu had been seated the other regulars came over to their table with their food. They sat down Ryoma sitting on Miyu's other side, while Tezuka was sitting opposite her.

"Ne Echizen- san I'm just curious who that guy from Hyotei is?" Eiji asked suddenly.

"Why would you want to know Kikumaru- san?" she replied dangerously.

"Scary…" Eiji replied almost whispering.

"Just as he said he's just curious." Sakura butted in. "Echizen do you mind calling him with respect? I mean he's your sempai…" she said carefully.

"She won't do that…" Ryoma replied.

Their attentions were now on Ryoma asking for explanation about what he just said.

"She was supposed to be in your batch but she stopped for a year." He explained.

"You mean she's—"

"She's younger than you by age… if that's what you mean." Ryoma explained further.

"And why did you stop?" Momo asked.

"It's none of your business…" Miyu replied in a deadly calm voice.

"It's because of an—"

"Ryoma…" Miyu hissed.

This made her cousin stop in mid sentence. He seemed to be afraid of her at least that was Fuji, Inui and Tezuka noticed. Miyu stood up and left them without a word. They looked at each other for a minute. Obviously everyone's curiosity was piqued.

Miyu was walking alone towards their house that afternoon. She skipped their tennis practice. She stopped abruptly and turned towards the shops direction. She passed by a hospital and there she saw someone familiar. Again she stopped walking. She looked at the person who had just gone out the hospital. After a few minutes of staring at the person full recognition came in.

She hurriedly went after him and then when she caught up she suddenly embraced him from the back.

"Seiichi…" she said as the guy turned around.


	9. Chapter 9

He looked at her for a full minute then he smiled and embraced her tightly. This made the passers by to look at them, including Hiyoshi. After a few more minutes they stayed like that locked in each other's arms. Without warning she swayed a bit, almost fell on the sidewalk but he got a hold of her.

He looked at her with worried eyes; instead she smiled back at him. Hiyoshi was caught by surprise when she smiled at the other guy, mainly because she seldom smiles.

"Just as I thought, it really is you…" she said weakly as she straightened herself up with help.

"Nothing's change I guess?" he replied softly.

They walked slowly mainly to prevent her from becoming more exhausted than she was now, oblivious of the eyes that followed them with curiosity. They went inside the nearest café and he helped her take her seat. Then he settled on the chair across from her.

"You look pathetic…" he said blankly.

"It's been long since—"

"—where have you been? I've been worried sick…" he said cutting her off.

"America…"

"Are you alright now?" he said his eyes softening.

"Wakaranai…" she replied almost to herself.

"Yukimura why am I supposed to meet you here urgently?" a guy suddenly said.

Both Miyu and Seiichi looked up to the said guy. When his eyes fell upon Miyu's face he fell silent and his features softened a bit.

"Genichirou…" Miyu muttered.

"Yuki… Yuki- chan?" he mumbled.

"Now you know the answer to your question, ne Sanada?" Seiichi simply said.

None of them said anything for a few moments; Sanada silently sat down beside Miyu and stared at her incredulously. Miyu on the other hand interested herself in her palms, while Seiichi looked at them musingly.

"Yuki… chan…" Sanada started but he was out of words.

For a while the three of them sat silently, staring into each other. Hiyoshi was together with his teammates: Atobe Keigo, their captain, Kabaji Munehiro, a fellow second year, Mukahi Gakuto, the acrobat, and Oshitari Yushi the genius. They were sitting three tables from where Miyu and her company sat.

The Hyotei team was having a little meeting but Hiyoshi wasn't interested at all because his attention was engaged with Miyu.

"Hiyoshi, are you listening to what I'm saying?" Atobe asked indignantly.

"Gomen ne Atobe- sempai…" Hiyoshi replied snapping out from his reverie.

"Sa…" was the only thing Atobe said before he continued his monologue.

Sanada looked at the girl in front of him as though he had seen her for the first time. He took his time looking at her every feature. Then unable to control himself anymore he reached for her hand.

"Yuki- chan… it really is you right?" he said hesitantly.

"Seems to me you haven't recovered from your initial shock." Miyu replied.

"Now it really is you, I'm sure of it." Sanada snapped.

"Oh you're already pissed?" Miyu said teasingly.

"Yamete…" Sanada said quietly.

This made both Miyu and Seiichi smile. For the second time that day Hiyoshi saw her smile genuinely. Atobe droned on about their plans for the training before the tournament. After fifteen minutes the trio stood up and got ready to leave. Miyu locked eyes with Hiyoshi, who looked dumb- founded. She slightly bowed her head which did not pass the attention of the rest of Hiyoshi's company.

The trio made their way out of the restaurant and when they clearly out of earshot Gakuto started a ruckus.

"Ne Hiyoshi do you know that pretty girl?" he asked pointedly.

"Yes…" Hiyoshi admitted.

"Why are you blushing?" Gakuto asked.

"No I'm not!" he replied heatedly.

The question and answer went on; even Oshitari's interest was piqued as well as Atobe's. Atobe the self- centered so called king of Hyotei was now bothered and somewhat blushing?

"Is she your girlfriend or an ex- girlfriend?" Oshitari chimed in.

"Iie… she's just—"

"—how did you meet her?" Gakuto cut him off.

Hiyoshi was having a hard time answering questions from his teammates, while Atobe silently listened to every detail that Hiyoshi was giving.

Miyu on the other hand was walking with Seiichi and Sanada. The two boys decided to walk her home. Sanada was still staring at her disbelievingly.

"Yuki, when you have free time can you visit us in school?" Yukimura suddenly said. "The others would be glad to see you again."

"I'll try… I'll just call you when I can." She replied shortly.

"If you want I'll come and fetch you." Sanada said.

"You don't have to, Genichirou…"

Sanada somewhat stiffened when she mentioned his first name, which made Seiichi chuckle. The guy with the cap glared at him but when he met Seiichi's gaze he looked away immediately.

'We're here… at least come in and say hi to the old man." Miyu said.

"Iie… I think I'll pass for now." Seiichi said quietly.

"I'll pass too. Maybe we'll drop by some other day." Sanada agreed.

"Okay, well then I'll go inside now. You two take care." She said patting each of them on the arm.

They waved to her and started walking; she watched their retreating figures until they were out of sight. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, her lips curled into a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hisashiburi… I can't remember the last time I updated. It's because nothing comes into my mind and I can't think of anything to write. Well I guess there are people who like the story and there are some who does not. Anyway is till want to thank those people who reviewed my fic.** **kori the fanfic person,****invisible-gurl****, ****~Ojou~**. 

**Hey let me again say this please give me time to explain about the things that's happening in the story. so don't jump into conclusions… **

**Again thank you for those who likes my story and I'm sorry to those I cannot please. Here's chapter 10 not that interesting though.**

Miyu and Ryoma were walking towards their school the next day. Both were silent, looking at them you would think that they did not know each other.

"Ryo, never try to say another word about me to those guys" Miyu said unemotionally.

Ryoma was about to say something but when he met her cold glare he decided not to say anything. If there's one person that could scare him it was Miyu. He averted his gaze towards their path.

"Ne Miyu when are you going to see your psychologist?" he asked a little hesitant.

"Tomorrow I guess…" she replied shortly.

"Then you won't be attending the practice yet again… Want me to go with you?" he asked with concern.

"Betsuni…"

"Hontou ni?" he asked yet again.

"Sa…"

And again they both fell silent as they reached the school gates. As they entered the building they parted ways without even looking at each other. Miyu passed by a group of students who were pushing on another playfully. Someone hit her making her fall onto her knees.

"Hey what do you think you're doing? You're not supposed to play at the corridors." Fuji said calmly.

He went to gather Miyu's things and helped her stand up. He smiled at her and gave her the things he had gathered. He was about to leave when he noticed that her knee was bleeding.

"Are you alright?"

"Hai…" she replied shortly.

"Let me take you to the clinic first." Fuji said holding her arm.

Knowing her Fuji tightened his grip making her unable to refuse. He was somehow dragging her, since she was reluctant to go to the clinic. After a few silent minutes they reached the clinic. Here Miyu stopped at the door and it seems that she did not want to go any further.

"Echizen- san what's wrong? Your wound needs to be treated." He said.

Miyu did not say anything and did not move either. She stood rooted to the spot. Fuji had to lift her up in order to make her enter. As they entered the clinic she cowered some more and he felt her hand tighten around his neck. She did not dare look around; she pressed her face against his chest.

He was about to set her down the bed when he heard her whimper. So he decided not to put her down, instead he sat on the bed and set her onto his lap. The nurse noticed them and came over with a first aid kit. All the while that they were at the clinic her grip didn't loosen. After the treatment he again carried her outside the clinic.

"Could it be you're afraid of the hospital?" he asked softly.

"Gomen ne Fuji- kun… let me walk on my own now…" she said quietly.

"Are you sure you can walk? I can carry you to where you need to go."

"I'm alright, and I don't want to attract attention." She said.

"Where do you want to go now?" Fuji asked as if he hadn't heard a word she said.

"The roof top…" she answered dejectedly.

Fuji carried her two flights up and when they reached the door Miyu was about to reach for the knob but the door opened. They came face to face with Tezuka who on the other hand stepped side ways to let them pass. Fuji lumbered sideways to prevent Miyu from hitting the walls. And as soon as they were all on the roof top Miyu took herself away from Fuji's arms.

The moment she landed on the floor her knees buckled making her fall towards Tezuka who hastily went forward to catch her. Fuji smiled at the scene before him. The stoic captain of Seigaku is holding a girl instead of a racquet.


	11. Chapter 11

"Ne Tezuka I didn't know you go here even without me…" Fuji said as Tezuka helped Miyu straighten up.

"I was looking for you." Tezuka replied shortly.

"Well I was about to go here but I have to bring her to the clinic…" Fuji said as he indicated Miyu's knee.

"Well see you later at the courts." Tezuka said as he took his leave.

"You're going down already? Why don't we have a little chat with our little girl here?" Fuji said with smirk plastered on his face.

"I'll have to catch my first class." The captain replied and left without waiting for a reply.

"It's you and me again Echizen- san…"

"Maybe you should go to your class too." She replied quietly.

"I still have an hour before my first class. And I believe the same goes for you." Fuji replied.

"Hai…"

Miyu sank down on her knees just beside the door, she felt exhausted all of a sudden. Fuji sat beside her and looked at her pallid face.

"The shock of going into the clinic just sank in am I right?" he inquired carefully.

"Maybe, I'm not sure…"

"Miyu- chan… can I call you that?" he posed the question cautiously.

It was unexpected the question which caught her off guard. She looked at her companion and saw his smiling face. She held his gaze for a few minutes before looking away. _There's something behind his smile I wonder what it is…that makes me unable to refuse his requests. _Miyu thought.

"Can I call you Miyu- chan then?" he repeated his question.

"Hai…"

"Then Miyu- chan tell me one thing why are you afraid of the clinic?" he solicited.

"You're a good character reader… it seems to me you notice things that others can't. It seems to me that you already have an answer to your question you just need to confirm it."

"Honestly I'm having difficulty figuring you out just like Tezuka. So aren't you going to confirm my hunch about your fear of hospitals?" he challenged.

"Sa…"

Fuji smiled but then he became serious. His gaze seemed to pierce her; he was one of the few people who can make her visibly uncomfortable. She decided whether to divulge what information he needed or not.

"An accident." She whispered.

"So it seemed…" Fuji responded.

"I'll tell you a secret since you look like you won't be satisfied with that answer alone." She murmured. "I lost three loved ones in just a single day. I almost lost my life as well on that same day." She finished quietly.

"Tragic…" was all he could say.

"Sa…"

"Thank you for sharing this secret with me." Fuji said a smile was back on his face.

"I assume no one other than you will know that little secret, Syusuke- kun."

"You know you remind me of my younger brother, can I treat you as my younger sister?" he added after seeing the look on her face. "You don't need to call me ni- chan…"

"Do as you wish… maybe we should go back now."

"I think so too."

They descended the stairs together; all the way down he supported his new found younger sister. He walked her up to her classroom and left without a word. _Interesting just like Seiichi, seems to be quiet but not… _Miyu thought as she stared at the window.

_Really seems to me his beside me whenever I'm with her, Yuuta I hope you're doing fine. _Fuji reflected as he trudged his way back to his classroom. He was too absorbed in his own thoughts that he did not notice Sakura.

"Hey smiley I was already screaming at the top of my lungs and yet you didn't hear me." Sakura said as soon as she arrived in their classroom.

"Sakura…" Fuji said as though he had seen her for the first time.

"Hey it so unlike you to drift, is there something bothering you?" She asked with concern.

"Iie betsuni…" he replied calmly.

"Are you sure? I know you; we've been together since grade school. Actually we grew up together don't treat me like I don't know you." She said colors rising too her cheeks.

"Ne Sakura ochitsuite…" Fuji said pulling her to make her sit down. "Everything's fine I'm just too happy I've found myself a younger sister."

Sakura was about to ask for an explanation but their teacher already arrived so she was forced to keep her questions to herself at least for the time being. They went to the courts directly after their last subjects all of them regular or not except for Miyu.

After her last class she hurriedly ran to the school gates and out of the school and flagged down the first taxi she saw. After almost an hour she found herself in front of her former alma mater. She hesitantly walked thru the gates, but as soon as she crossed over it she felt a feeling of nostalgia wash over her.

She quietly walked on the path she knew well, she easily found her way towards the gym. She quietly went inside and found familiar faces busy enough not to notice her arrival. She smiled inwardly and then she took a deep breath.

"Tadaima, minna- san…" she said as loud as she could.

**Chap 11 it is… hope you'll like it, though it's not as good as the other chapters… thank you to the people who reviewed my last chapter namely… invisible- gurl and marie. I really appreciate it when you say that you like it and please update soon. Hope you'll see this through the end. I really am glad when people see this fic the way I do. Also I want to thank those people who put this fic in their alert list. I always forget to do that. Well then I'll try to update soon… enjoy!!!!**


End file.
